angeluz
by Hick-blue
Summary: una chica nueva a llegado a kaleido, ella tiene relacion con el y tambien con ken pero que fue lo que paso entre ellos y por que intenta vencer a sora 0 mal sumary mejor leanlo


Capitulo 1: la llegada de una nueva rival

han pasado varios días desde que leo había aceptado a sora como su compañera, todos se estaban preparando para la nueva obra de teatro, mientras en la habitación de ken, el y sora platicaban sobre lo que se iba a tratar la obra de teatro, de repente sora veo una foto de ken frente a kaleido abrazando a una joven de cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos de color negro los cuales reflejan una gran alegría

Sora: ken – dijo sosteniendo aquella foto

Ken: si, sora – dijo volteando a ver a esta

Sora: esta chica es tu novia – mostrándole aquella foto que tenia en sus manos

Ken ve que sora esta sosteniendo aquella foto que prefirió olvidar después de aquel día tan triste para el, pero en lugar de que su mirada refleje tristeza se pone nervioso

Ken: no ella solo es una vieja amiga – dijo algo nervioso 

Sora: oh ya veo – dijo mas tranquila y dejando la foto en su lugar

Mientras tanto la oficina de kalos una llamada lo sorprende mucho ya que esa voz hace tiempo que no la escuchaba

Kalos: como que estas es el aeropuerto y bienes para acá – dijo algo sorprendió

¿: Si kalos quiero unirme de nuevo a kaleido si no te importa – dijo la voz del

teléfono en tono neutral

Kalos: no me importa en lo absoluto – dijo un poco más tranquilo

¿: Estaré ahí en cualquier momento adiós – después de decir esto colgó

Kalos: adiós hija – dijo un poco preocupado y después de así se fue a reunir a todos para decirles que se les unirá una nueva compañera, sora oye la noticia desde el trapecio ya que esta entrenando pero antes de que pudiera bajar la puerta se abre y se logra ver la figura de una joven de cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros y unos ojos negros los cuales reflejan un gran odio  
¿: Tú debes ser sora naigino ¿verdad? – dijo la voz de la puerta

Sora: si, y quien eres tu – dijo un poco sorprendida ya que no conocia a esa joven

¿: Mi nombre es hikaru lanyar – dijo con un tono neutral pero firme en su voz

Kalos: hikaru – dijo con un tono serio en su voz

Hikaru: si kalos – dijo en tono neutral

Kalos: quieres participar en nuestra siguiente obra – dijo en un tono serio en su voz

Hikaru mira a los nuevos que han entrado a kaleido y se da cuenta de que ken la esta observando, también de que falta laila

Hikaru: kalos donde esta laila – dijo con un tono un poco engreido en su voz

Kalos: ella se retiro dejando a sora como su sucesora – dijo en tono neutral

Hikaru: como es posible si laila era la estrella de kaleido – dijo un poco sorprendida

Sora: te prometo algo hikaru me convertiré en la nueva estrella de kaleido cueste lo que cueste – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Hikaru: nunca te lo permitiré por que yo voy hacer la nueva estrella de kaleido, kalos – dijo un poco molestas

Kalos: si hikaru – dijo con un tono firme en su voz

Hikaru: voy a participar en la nueva obra de kaleido – dijo un poco enojada 

Kalos: esta bien, mía – dijo con un tono firme en su voz

Mía: si kalos – dijo un poco sorprendida

Kalos: quiero que le des un papel a hikaru – dijo en tono neutral 

Mía: esta bien – dijo un poco seria 

Después de escuchar esto se marcho, pero vio que una mano la retenía y se dio cuenta de que era ken quien la sujetaba

Hikaru: suéltame ken – dijo algo molesta

Ken: por que has vuelto hikaru – dijo algo serio

Hikaru: eso no te incumbe o si – dijo con algo de altanería

Ken: solo me preocupas es todo – dijo alto triste por la respuesta de esta

Hikaru: no te preocupes por si solo preocúpate por que sora no se lastimen esto

Ken: por que dices eso

Hikaru: por que voy hacer la técnica de ángelus

Ken: esa técnica es muy peligrosa

Hikaru; no me importa y con tu permiso adiós ken

Después de decir esto se marcho dejando sorprendidos a unos y enfadados a otros por el comportamiento de esta, mientras en la habitación de hikaru esta estaba llorando por que recordó muchas cosas que han pasado kaleido ademas sentia un ambiente de armonia lastima que ella no era la misma de hace algunos años y eso le molesto un poco

Hikaru: por que lloras hikaru (diciéndose a si misma)

Eso suena la puerta hikaru se levanta para abrir y para su sorpresa es yuri

Hikaru: hola yuri pasa

Yuri: me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado

Hikaru: gracias yuri

Yuri: por que lloras hikaru

Hikaru: no lo se – dijo secandose las lagrimas 

Yuri: tal vez sea por ken – dijo algo preocupado

Hikaru: que cosas dices yuri no volveré a llorar por el – dijo algo molesta por el comentario 

Yuri: esta bien, dime hikaru por que regresaste a kaleido

Hikaru: para cumplir mi sueño de ser una estrella de kaleido

Yuri: te costara un poco de trabajo

Hikaru: dime por que yuri

Yuri: por que sora es el sueño de laila

Hikaru: no puedo creer que sora sea el sueño de laila pero de todos modos me esforzare para lograr mi sueño como antes

Yuri: hikaru te deseo mucha suerte

Hikaru: no te preocupes estaré bien

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban con ken platicando de hikaru

Mía: ken de donde conoces a hikaru

Ken: ella trabajaba aquí antes como trapecista pero se lastimo el brazo y ya no pudo trabajar más

En eso llega laila para hablar con sora pero oye la conversación acerca de hikaru

Laila: ken como que hikaru a regresado

Ken: si ella llego esta mañana

Laila: sabes por que ha regresado

Ken: ella me dijo que para convertirse en la nueva estrella de kaleido

Laila: pero ella ya no puede entrenar teniendo ese brazo lastimado

Sora: tú conoces a hikaru, laila

Laila: si ella era mi compañera de escenario en ese entonces

Sora: tu compañera

Laila: si y también mi gran orgullo

Sora: por que tu gran orgullo

Laila: por que aprendió a manejar el trapecio en menos de tres días 

Sora: no puede ser posible eso laila

Laila: como te dije ella era mi gran orgullo

Mientras tanto hikaru y yuri platicaban de las cosas que habían pasado cuando ella estaba en kaleido

Yuri: por que te fuiste hikaru

Hikaru: quería descansar un poco además tenia mi brazo lastimado

Yuri: si te lo lastimaste tratando de realizar la técnica de ángelus 

Hikaru: si ya lo se yuri pero ahora la he perfeccionado y por eso la voy hacer otra vez

Yuri: ten mucho cuidado hikaru

Hikaru: si yuri lo tendré

En eso tocan la puerta

Hikaru: si me disculpas yuri voy haber quien es

Yuri: si no te preocupes

En eso hikaru abre la puerta y se da cuenta de que es laila y ken a hikaru le da mucho gusto ver de nuevo a laila

Hikaru: pasen

Laila: si gracias hikaru

Ken: gracias hikaru

En eso laila se encuentra con yuri

Laila: que haces aquí yuri

Yuri: vine a platicar con hikaru y tu laila

Laila: yo también

Ken: hikaru

Hikaru: si ken

Ken: por que tratas de hacer de nuevo esa técnica

Laila: cual técnica hikaru

Hikaru: la de ángelus

Cuando acabo de decir eso laila le da una cachetada


End file.
